1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extensible handled tool for recovery of a golf ball from a water hazard on a golf course.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Known in the prior art are various handled devices for the retrieval of a golf ball from a water hazard on a golf course.
Indicative of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,628 to H. M. White which discloses a small collapsible cage which can be withdrawn into its handle and which is inserted into a golf hole to withdraw the ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,650 to M. F. Roedel, a ball retriever similar to that above is disclosed at one end of a handle and having a mounting at its other end to position a tee in the ground.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,981 to A. C. Wilson, a ball retriever consists of a plurality of uniform tines which may be variably spread apart and which have elongated curved ends to rake a ball out of a water hazard.
It is desirable to have an extensible tool to readily retrieve a golf ball from a water hazard and which will securely hold one or more balls thus retrieved.